Heat of the moment
by PizzaManCastiel
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas just finished taking down a nest of vamps, when Sam decides to run off and chase after the leader leaving Castiel and Dean alone. How far does the hunter and the angel think they will get, before Sam finally returns?
It seemed like your typical hunt with the Winchester brothers in the front seat of the black impala, and the angel Castiel in the back middle seat. The three of them were on their way to take down a nest of vamps that had been terrorizing the small town on the outskirts of Kansas. All was silent except for the sound of AC/DCs highway to hell blaring from the speakers. It was roughly past eight o'clock at night, so the roads were practically pitched black, except for the flashes of bright yellow light that flickered by, as a car rushed down the empty highway. "So, apparently this group of vampires are actually not from around here. They are simply seeking new blood." Sam went on to explain, breaking the awkward silence that was between the three of them. "Why would they choose a place like here instead of a city?" Castiel asked which resulted in the older of the two hunters to glance up at the angel from the rearview. "It would be less competition. " Dean explained with a shrug. It was the only logical explanation he could come up with, seeing that he himself was asking the same question.

The rest of the thirty-minute trip went by with the group of men discussing a plan of attack. Dean flicked off his headlights as they pulled up to the alley where the nest of vamps were supposedly located. "Okay, I'll go, followed by Cas, and Sam you take the back with the machete." Dean explained ensuring that everyone remembered the plan, as he put the car in park. "Dean, I don't think the plan is needed." Castiel said, as he pointed to the windshield were a shadow of a man was approaching. Dean looked to the shadow shocked at first, but soon decided to try to follow through with the plan. "You wouldn't happen to know where to get a good Bloody Mary around here do you?" Dean asked, as Sam and Castiel got out of the car. It was not long until the group of men heard a loud thud, as one of the vamps had jumped from a nearby building, landing loudly on the hood of the impala. Dean turned around wide eyed at the site. All joking aside and was replaced with rage, as if the situation had just gotten personal. "No one messes with baby." Dean said, as he moved in to swing at the nearby vamp. It was not long until the three of them were fighting off what felt like at least thirty vamps. "Sam, behind you!" Dean shouted, as Sam swung his arm as quick as he could. You could practically hear the machete cut through the crisp autumn air, before cutting clean through the vamps neck. Blood splattered onto the sleeve of the younger hunters brown coat. The fight went on for what seemed like hours, as the bodies now littered the alleyway. When the angel, and two hunters noticed that one of the vamps were starting to make their escape, Sam quickly took off after the vamp leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the alley to make sure that the nest was completely empty.

"Well, I think that was the last of them." Dean said as his chest heaved, his knuckles white from clenching tightly to his blade. Both men could feel their hearts racing, as adrenaline pumped through their veins. Castiel turned his head to face Dean, allowing his bright blue eyes to scene the hunters' body. At first Castiel was simply just checking to see if Dean had any visible injuries that may have needed healing, but as Castiel slowly ran his eyes over the hunters body, he couldn't help but to admire the flesh of the hunters torso that shown through a tear in his flannel shirt.

"You okay there Cas?" Dean asked, when he noticed the angel was biting his lower lip, eyes locked on Dean's torso just below where his nipple was. "Earth to Castiel, is everything okay?" Dean asked again, this time with more concern as he placed both of his callused hands on the angel's broad shoulders. Castiel could feel his body tense up, as he finally looked up at the hunter. Castiel's' generally olive complexion now had a soft pink shade on his cheeks. It was then when Dean gave him a smirk. "Yeah... just was ensuring you had no wounds that needed immediate care." The angel said softly, before clearing his throat.

Castiel did not shrug Dean's hands off his shoulders, when he felt the hunters grip tighten. " It's okay Cas I'm okay, but that look your giving me reminds me of the last woman I picked up from the bar." Dean said with a chuckle. "Oh…" Castiel said his face now the shade of fire truck red. "I'm sorry; you j-just have a whole in your shirt there." Castiel said, as he reached his hand out to brush his fingers over the tear in Dean's shirt. Castiel could feel the heat radiating off the hunters chest, as his fingers grazed over Dean's skin. Just before Castiel went to pull his hand back, Dean took hold of Castiel's wrist, and looked down into the angels blue eyes, with his emerald green eyes. Just the soft graze of the angel's fingers sent shivers down Dean's spine. "Dean I…" Castiel started to speak, before feeling Dean press his warm lips against Castiel's.

Both men let out a soft groan, feeling the warmth of each other's lips. Tilting his head to the right, Castiel parted his lips, before taking Deans lower lip between his teeth, and gently nibbling on it. With another groan, Dean moved his head back to catch his breath. They both looked at each other with lust-filled eyes, as if they were trying to figure out what the next move should be. "Cas…" Dean breathed, as he pushed his body as close to Castiel's as he could, pinning Castiel to the wall behind him. Castel let out a gasp, as he felt the cool bricks threw the thin fabric of his black dress slacks. Castiel could clearly feel the length of Dean's hard member press against his own. With another groan, Dean had pressed his lips against the side of Castiel's neck, feeling Castiel's body heat, and pulse against his lips. Dean was just about to move his hand to feel Castiel's erection, when he heard Sam clear his throat.

"Perfect timing Sammy." Dean said as he turned his head around to face the younger Winchester who seemed to be muffling a smirk.


End file.
